The almost universal use of credit cards has introduced the problem of safe disposal or destruction of the carbon paper sheet(s) sandwiched between copies of the credit-card transaction forms. These carbon paper sheets, after the forms have been filled out, carry the impression of the credit card indicia and the card owner's signature, and are subject to unauthorized copying and criminal abuse in unfriendly hands. It is therefore the practice in most restaurants and stores to present the credit card holder with the carbon paper sheet(s) along with the customer copy of the transaction form. Now the cardholder is confronted with the unhappy choice of either destroying the carbon paper at once by tearing it up, thus smearing his hands with carbon duplicating ink, or of storing the carbons for future disposition in pocket, wallet or purse, which merely delays and increases the likelihood of carbon ink's unwelcome spreading on fingers, pocket linings and the like.